Avilis Andor
Avilis Andor is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. Freed from duties pressed upon her in Orphange, she expresses a strong desire to reconcile warriors on opposite sides of the battlefield. A patient person, she exhibits composure throughout each new war-torn cycle, even when her efforts at mediation fail. She takes an interest in characters with knowledge of celestial bodies, including those from Unknown Aspirations, and those strongly connected to a deity or familiar of their own world. Appearance Avilis's outfit weaves together the ceremonial dress of devotees to Quezacoatl and Fenrir. She wears a white robe that opens up in the front at the waist, exposing part of a black tunic and black sarouel pants that she wears underneath. The robe features short sleeves and two strips of cloth that drape over Avilis's shoulders, ending near the waist with ornate golden trim. The corseque Avilis carries has a stylized fork on each end. One end is made out of gilded steel, with the smaller two prongs in the shape of eagle wings. It is connected by a wooden pole to another fork made of obsidian, with the smaller two prongs also in the shape of eagle wings. She wears black halfgloves to handle the weapon, with matching black sandals. She has slightly tan skin and very fair hair with one prominent black streak, which she keeps half up with a barette. File:SC Avilis.png|SilverCrono art. Story 7th Cycle= |-| 8th Cycle= |-| 9th Cycle= Avilis exits the dimensional rift, and is pleased to see that the night in this new locale is clear and alight with stars, much like Order's Sanctuary was just a minute ago. Perhaps there is a correspondence between the weather even across remnants of space in this world... Oh, there I go again... She takes the time to drink in the alien sky, its new and strange constellations greeting her brightly, harshly. The landscape below is secondary, as always, but its majesty is breathtaking as well: towers of sable stone stretch mournfully towards the heavens. Drifting over the sense of foreboding the structure inspires, Avilis makes her way forward, compelled by the tide of discovery. How did it go again... something about strangers and silence... Searching for the words to her sister's poem, she is still bemused by the concept of missing memories. She appreciates the shelter of Order's Sanctuary and presence of friends, but there is something about the sterility of the place that hampers her ability to reach back into the past. To remember, I must wreath myself in mystery... Her journey to the palace base is uneventful, yet in the interest of caution she decides to loop around to the back. To find an inhabited building such as this Sundry would be an anomaly. No kingdoms thrive in this land... only ghosts. Corseque at the ready, she ascends the cliff the palace is built into, following the meeting of stone on stone. After a time, she arrives at an opening in the wall, framed by two gigantic black stone towers. The yawning entrance is pitch black, so Avilis conjures a warm light at the steel tip of her weapon, revealing a tunnel leading inside. Something about its length perturbs her, makes her feel like an intruder. "Hello...?" Her words ring off of rock, and she receives only echoes. Still wary, but having come too far to turn back, Avilis enters, slowly rotating her corseque to scan the surface of the tunnel. The light illuminates a foreign script etched grimly into the sable ceiling, running along the path of the tunnel towards the opposite end. Bayon would appreciate this... I think... Avilis herself is more interested in reaching the exit. The darkness that permeates it is not the gestative cloak of night, but rather a ponderous sort of heaviness. There is no darkness that cannot be touched by light, she muses, but refrains from increasing the luminosity. To do so would somehow seem profane. To reassure herself, Avilis places a hand across the black stone wall, which ripples softly in the luster of the corseque. It appears almost like water, she marvels, noticing the bands of grey on black, but the surface is deceptively jagged. She is so enamoured with the masonry that she stops in surprise when it falls away from her hand, signaling the end of the passage. Avilis has arrived: greeted by a wide open courtyard that reunites her with the sky. And someone is here... The figure quickly notices her presence, despite her efforts to stay undetected. This felt like a poignant moment, and despite the lack of hostility in the air, Avilis feels she has offended the man in the courtyard simply by being here. Gingerly she approaches him, and the figure lowers his faded red hood. "How did you find this place?" He asks. He does not look back at her and his posture is strong and guarded; even so, he speaks to Avilis with a gentle probe, as if he doesn't want to hurt her. All the more shame for Avilis to feel for her stealth failure. "I'm not sure. I was searching for..." A flash of her sisters words trickle through Avilis' memory, but is ultimately fruitless. What was she searching for? "I can search for it - I must search for it..." That line, Avilis remembers, was powerful. But what was it ? Does anyone know? "Whatever you're looking for, you won't find it here," the man says. So easily he dismissed her journey! "Not unless you're looking for failed expectations and broken ties. Or memories. That's all this place has." "Memories! Yes! That's... that's exactly what I'm looking for." Avilis' face begins to grow hot when the stranger looks at her and her sudden enthusiasm strangely. The warmth didn't dissipate, even as she notices that the man is shirtless - and quite attractive. This stranger strikes as dangerous and rugged, but sensitive. He fits the atmosphere of the quiet palace, and guilt tugs on Avilis' conscience once more. "I'm sorry," she adds on as an afterthought. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." Against her expectations, the stranger smiles. "It's fine. I just thought you were someone else." He twirls a wilted rose in his fingers and stares somberly to a short golden tombstone in front of him. What an odd color for memorium, Avilis notes. The tombstone, also notably, has its writing in the same script as the walls. "Can you read that writing?" Avilis asks. Such a feat would be curious and useful to uncovering the mystery of the obsidian palace, and could possibly lead to uncovering secrets of the world she now finds herself in. Answers... I am searching, among others, for answers. The man nods, and his shoulders begin to slouch. By now it is clear to both of them that there is no hostility in the air, and no reason to be enemies if they find themselves on different sides of this world's odd conflict. As he lowers his guard, Avilis notices a great burden of sorrow seems to weigh on the man's shoulders. "It is Refined High Mortisian," he says after an agonizing pause. "I grew up learning it from my mother. It is the tongue of the ruling class in the world I come from." Avilis could not be more surprised. This man was a part of a ruling class? He looks... barbaric. Yet as Avilis takes another look over him, she begins to see the hints - almost perfect posture, a relatively unscarred face, and an invisible air of natural elegance. In this, she and he are alike. Yet Avilis has never seen such palpable regret on his face as she did now. "Whose grave is this for? They must have been significant, to be remembered in such a beautiful garden within an incredible palace as this one..." Another nod, and this time a smile from the man that seems almost prideful. "Yes, they were very significant. The only person in the world worthy of a place like this... And the best liar I've ever met." With a look of joy that feels vaguely forced, the man looks over to Avilis. "I am Sanadus Sestrum. This was my palace, in the old world. I thought I'd never see it again, but this wouldn't be the first of my memories that this purgatory has ruined for me. But this garden is the only place that has found unbreakable solace. It's fitting." Now his smile looks just as distinguished but has a touch of nostalgia to it, Avilis realizes as the man raises his hood over his almost gray hair. His appearance was such a contradiction that Avilis found herself staring at him, struggling to make sense of him. I'm just as entranced by the stranger as I am his domain. I feel that moments like these can be the most poetic, and yet... It isn't the poetics that she is looking for, not this beautiful mundane mystery. She switches hands holding the corseque and looks down to the ground. "I hope you won't find my request awkward, Lord Sestrum, but..." "Sanadus." The hooded royal speaks with previously unheard of power, and Avilis can't help but jump. When he notices how he scared her, Sanadus lowers his head and allows his eyes to become shrouded in shadow. "Forgive me. I am no lord anymore. Call me Sanadus." Avilis barely has time to nod gingerly before the shadow of Sanadus' gaze returns to her. The light in the area was odd, but Avilis swore that she saw something glowing in his hood for just a moment. "Tell me, if you don't mind, what you're searching for. Let your memories absolve here, in this sanctuary." Avilis looks up to him from beneath her brow, and somehow the juxtaposition of the man enkindles in her a precious sort of kinship. "I'm trying to remember a poem my sister penned. My hope is that if the words come back to me, so will she." It is difficult for her to hold his gaze, so as she speaks, her eyes drift around the garden, taking in the vision of the roses and their golden charge. Her phrasing is vague, but Sanadus seems to understand quite perceptively. "She has not traversed the veil to this world as you have, and so she slips away?" Though he remains immobile, perhaps out of a desire not to startle her further, Avilis can feel a tangible sense of motion from him. It is like he is being struck by his sufferings, but by the most gentle hand... Slowly, she takes a few steps towards the roses, mulling over the precision of his answer. "Yes, that's it. I am not much a warrior myself, but it appears that all those plucked from their homelands and deposited here have some capacity for combat. Bayon was... is?... 12. She chose to arm herself with her rapier wit, which I have a faint recollection of being a favorite victim of." Sanadus offers a close expression to a smile, muted in resignation. "Sometimes words sting more than the sword. Is it merely the particulars of the verse that elude you? Instead of the exact phrase, could you perhaps search for an emotion? Even if that feeling is suffering?" Avilis laughs softly and shortly, embarrassed to show such an emotion in so sacred a sanctuary. "It would be only a mild exaggeration to call Bayon a suffering, but I do appreciate your point." And is suffering not love? Suddenly Sanadus seems to her far beyond his years, in the winter of his life. The concept tempers her, as though an invisible current of ice has run through her veins in a millisecond. He nods, as if they had thought as one, and she continues: "In this world I feel it is almost impossible to attach oneself to something, even the most innocent things. I have seen good people die and not return, and have been left longing." Sanadus's gaze is inscrutable for a moment, as dark and deep as the sandstone of the castle itself. When Sanadus replies, his words seem as much directed to the tombstone as her. "It is only the eternal that can content us, but we are capable of creating the eternal ourselves." He gestures to the grandeur of the memorial, and as he does, Avilis feels that the crypt of roses indeed is so beautiful it would be burned into her heart forever. "You said this place gave you an unbreakable solace... I hope you will forgive me, but I also would like to share in that solace. And if I have that, I almost feel like it's not quite so important I remember exactly what the words were, you know?... Oh!" She nearly drops her corseque in surprise, and the hooded man moves swiftly, circumspectly, scanning the hollowed walls. "What is it? Is there-" She cuts him off rudely in euphoria. "No, I remembered! At least, a few lines. Ah, sorry..." She has the decency not to laugh again, and after the alarm in Sanadus's face melts away, he too appears to be suppressing something. "Well?" he asks expectantly. Concentrating on the roses for a moment of silence, Avilis begins to recite: "If communion lies not in starlight / Then let us fall softly to earth ''We will be the horizon, you and I / Hand in hand, we touch the face of gods" The last word rolls off her tongue, dampered yet hopeful. "I may be a little off... I don't even know if the pattern of syllables is right or not. But it's as you said - the feeling inside is what matters. Thank you, Sanadus." But the Mortisian has his back to her. The ragged cloak he wears seems almost to be his mirror. Finally, painfully, he tears his face away from the golden tombstone, eyes shimmering like two soft, black stars. "No, thank you." |-| 10th Cycle= Avilis joins Vainia's group in this cycle. Battle Avilis Andor Celestial Chain – Maintain symmetry between stacks of Sun and Moon to inflict enhanced and debilitating HP attacks. ---- As a Celestial Chain, Avilis possesses the ability to apply marks of Solar Scale and Lunar Howl on the enemy through several of her Brave attacks. Many of these attacks have a basic form that offer alternative chains that apply either stack. Avilis can inflict the enemy with up to 5 stacks of each mark. All marks are removed whenever Avilis connects with an HP attack, unless she has less than 4 total stacks. If 4 or more stacks are present, the HP attack receives a bonus based on the following guidelines: *If the number of Solar Scale marks is exactly 1 more than Lunar Howl marks, the opponent is inflicted with Burn. Burn lasts for 5 seconds at 2 Solar Scale marks; its duration is increased by 3 seconds for each additional stack of Solar Scale. *If the number of Lunar Howl marks is exactly 1 more than Solar Scale marks, the opponent is inflicted with Blind. Blind lasts for 5 seconds at 2 Lunar Howl marks; its duration is increased by 3 seconds for each additional stack of Lunar Howl. *If the number of Lunar Howl marks is exactly the same as Solar Scale marks, the opponent is inflicted with both Blind and Burn, which follow the same duration mechanics. The opponent also takes increased HP damage depending on the total number of marks. This begins at 15% of original HP damage dealt at 2 marks each, increasing by 5% for each additional pair of Solar Scale and Lunar Howl, increasing to a total of 30% additional damage at 5 stacks of each mark. *If the number of Lunar Howl marks differs from the number of Solar Scale marks by a value of 2 or more, the HP attack gains no bonus and all stacks are still removed. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Avilis's EX Mode is The Little Way. While in EX Mode, she Avilis also gains access to the R + move Interior Castle, which charges over two seconds. If Avilis has an equal number of Solar Scale and Lunar Howl marks, Interior Castle will restore a respectable portion of her EX Meter. If she has an unequal number of marks, the move will grant her a stack of the mark she has less of. Avilis also gains faster air movement and Regen while EX Mode is active. Avilis's EX Burst is Equinox. The camera zooms onto Avilis's eyes and then slowly fades into a view of space, with the sun and a crescent moon replacing her left and right eyes, respectively. Quezacoatl appears in a shower of golden feathers and coils around the Sun, while Fenrir appears in a shower of black feathers, hovering in space as the two moons Nestib and Nestice orbit her neck like a distanced collar. The opponent appears between the two Elknin. The player must alternate input of and to charge a Sun Meter and Moon Meter on opposite ends of the screen and unite them in the middle. Each meter will have an initial charge depending on Avilis's stacks of Solar Scale and Lunar Howl when the EX Burst starts. Should the Sun Meter be more full than the Moon Meter when time expires, Avilis performs Prominence. Quezacoatl coats its scales with golden fire and shoots a huge beam of plasma at the opponent, piercing through to consume Fenrir and the moons as well. Should the Moon Meter be more full, Avilis performs Ecliptic Cry. Fenrir unleashes an unearthly howl, ripping pieces of rock and ice off Nestib and Nestice and hurling them with a soundwave at the opponent, piercing through to consume Quezacoatl and the Sun. Each of these attacks does less damage than the following scenario. Should the meters meet exactly at the center of the screen, Quezacoatl and Fenrir fire Prominence and Ecliptic Cry simultaneously, this time launching themselves off their celestial bodies and traveling with each attack. As they meet in the middle, Avilis appears from above and performs a figure eight motion with her corseque as she falls, lancing through the enemy as Quezacoatl and Fenrir become incorporeal and pass through each other. The impact results in a supernova-like explosion, creating thousands of stars that fill the screen as the EX Burst ends. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: La Fiancee *''World Map Theme: *''Dungeon Theme: Time of Change *''Normal Battle: Stardust Reverie *''Boss Battle: Inner Universe *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Vylinn:'' *''Vs Kelly: Starlight and Might'' *''Vs Alyssa:'' *''Vs Sanadus:'' *''Vs Caesura: Rise'' *''Vs Solace: Inclusion Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters